


for him.

by writteninthesewalls



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Birthday Sex, But not explicit, Canon Compliant, Fluff, Isak's Birthday, M/M, attempt of humor but i'm not funny so yeah, bit of angst I think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 11:53:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24849316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writteninthesewalls/pseuds/writteninthesewalls
Summary: It's Isak's 21st birthday.And Even is not there.Until he is.
Relationships: Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen
Comments: 8
Kudos: 126





	for him.

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! happy isak's day!! he's finally 21!! (gutten som ikke klarte å holde pusten under vann part 2 when?)  
> so i decided to write something that it turned out longer than i antecipated, but here it is.  
> i wanna thank [Yma](https://twitter.com/ymajaeart) for letting me use one of her [works](https://ymajaeart.tumblr.com/post/620818898390024192) as a bit of an inspiration! (check out her art, it's amazing!!)  
> there's a bit of angst (or an attempt to, as well as some humour) but i think it's mostly fluff.  
> sooo... happy birthday isak!!  
> i hope you all enjoy this!

This is the first time since 2017 that there is no Even beside him to wish Isak happy birthday when the clock changes from 23:59 of June 20th to 00:00 of June 21st. This is the first time he’s alone at their flat in Trondheim, just sitting in their bed with his phone on his hand waiting for a call from his boyfriend. Because he _knows_ Even will call. He _has_ to. He makes a big deal of Isak’s birthday, he always did. This one Even always said it was a special one, so Isak was sure he was gonna call.

00:01.

Still no call.

Isak won’t lie, he is confused and frustrated, to say the least. He’s just hoping this won’t turn into an unwanted sadness. So he just lies on his bed and opens his gallery app and finds the pictures from his previous birthdays.

Isak never really appreciated his birthdays. Of course he celebrated with his family and even Jonas joined some of those celebrations, but it was never a big deal for him. Especially when things started to get hard at home and Lea and his father left and then he did the same. His mom always sent him some Bible text about life or when they were still living together, she would insert her religion on her birthday wishes. That was another reason Isak didn’t really make a fuss about his birthday. Inside his head, he was like _yeah, okay, I made it another year, let’s move on from that._

Then, he met Even.

Back in 2017, they celebrated Even’s birthday in February, the first as a couple. Their relationship was still rather new, so Isak wanted to do something big and meaningful. The best he could come up with was a surprise party. With the help of Vilde, they organized everything in the kollektiv and Even actually shed a tear when he saw all of Isak’s friends there - and now his, as well. It was pretty special and Even wouldn’t stop telling Isak how much he loved him and loved his surprise and how he was gonna get so lucky that night. All Isak could do was blush and try to brush off his boyfriend.

When June began that year, Isak could tell Even was excited. He even made a countdown with post-its and he threw one of them in the trash as the days were passing and the 21st was approaching. So much had happened that year. They moved in together. Isak tried punching Mikael. Even got back in touch with his Bakka friends. All that mess with Sara and Sana. But he was grateful for everything, because Even was beside him all along.

So when the clock turned June 21st that year, the first thing Even did was hug Isak as tight as he could - and it was pretty tight, it was almost like his hugs were getting tighter each time they hugged - and started pampering Isak’s face with so many kisses and telling him he loved him (just like he did when it was his birthday four months prior). Isak knew he was blushing but he was also so overwhelmed. 

He was always overwhelmed with how much he loved Even and much Even loved him. It still amazes him to this day of how much they care for each other, so back then, it was something Isak was learning how to deal with it. Sometimes, he thinks he’s still learning.

They hugged for what could’ve been hours that night and Even was constantly saying that it would be the best birthday Isak would have. He knew his boyfriend didn’t really care for celebrations, but Even was determined to follow their _minute for minute_ rule and said quote unquote _Isak, you’re turning 18, you HAVE to celebrate it, I don’t care if you don’t care about birthdays, I CARE about birthdays, especially yours._ So Isak didn’t say anything else.

Even didn’t spill a word of what they’d be doing that day, no matter how much Isak tried to get something out of him. Yes, he knew he was the most demanding 18 year old, but he deserved to know what was going to happen on his own birthday, right?

Wrong.

When they met at school, Isak had spent almost all morning trying to find Even’s video on YouTube and was failing miserably. But Even didn’t budge and kept being secretive about it, so he just had to keep guessing (and failing).

At the park, he was once again overwhelmed with a warm feeling he now recognizes as love and affection, given and received. All their friends were there, ready to celebrate him and to spend time with him, the whole day actually, just sitting on the grass, drinking beer, eating, laughing and from time to time someone - usually Magnus or Eskild - would just yell _LET’S HAVE ANOTHER TOAST TO ISAK_ and they all laughed but drank it anyway. 

That was the first time Isak was grateful for his birthday. He was happy and as he thought of a possible title for Even’s birthday video and typed it out on his phone and finally found a video with the description box saying _Gratulerer med dagen bby_ signed with Even’s name, he glanced at his boyfriend and saw him smirking across from him and just texted him how much he loved him. He opened that video knowing it would be hard to hold back any feelings he was having that moment and he looked around and was glad everyone was busy with themselves, putting him headphones in and rolling his eyes when Gabrielle started playing. He heard Even laughing in front of him.

That one minute and fifty one seconds were something that he knew changed him. The love he was feeling grew bigger he thought his chest was going to explode. When the Even on screen wished him a happy birthday, he felt a tear escaping his eyes. He demanded to sit next to him right that second, and they both of them realized it was 21:21.

The events that happened after is something Jonas still teases him about it, saying the only other time he saw Isak that desperate was when Even showed up at his door and he had to kick the boys out of the kollektiv like his life depended on it - and in some ways, Isak still thinks it did.

00:10.

Still no call.

He searched for his birthday pictures from 2018. Even gave him a book about parallel universes, with a whole ass letter from him writing inside it. Isak secretly liked the letter way more than the book.

That year, being the last one of high school and knowing everyone would be going separate ways, they decided to celebrate together once again. This time, they all celebrated at Sana’s place, just the boys, the girls, the Bakka guys and obviously Eskild and Linn. It wasn’t as big or as grand gesture as the year before, however, once again, Isak felt so happy to be surrounded by the people he loved so much and how Even was constantly coming back to him, giving him kisses and wishing him happy birthday - and like the year before, when it was midnight they were cuddle up together, happy to start celebrating. 

At 21:21, Even made a toast to Isak and to new beginnings, being interrupted by Jonas shouting that he was happy this time Isak wouldn’t flee the scene to have sex. It’s safe to say Isak almost killed his best friend right there.

00:15.

No call. 

2019… the first time they spent Isak’s birthday just the two of them.

Isak remembers it very well. They promised no gifts that year because of the moving - a rule Isak had broken, obviously. And Even did the same. He just drove them to a hotel, letting an Isak really confused, considering they lived alone.

“I don’t care”, it was Even’s reply. “Let me do this.” So Isak let him.

Just like that night back in 2016, they ordered some bubbly bottles and enjoyed themselves in a big hotel room, something very different from their tiny crowded one bedroom apartment. 

It didn’t seem like a big deal at first, but Isak realized how much Even was trying to make up from that night in 2016 when he left the bedroom naked because of his episode. 

“Baby, you know you don’t have to do this, yeah?” Isak asked after a few minutes of them being in the bathtub together, chests pressed together, his head placed on Even’s should like it belonged there.

“I know, but I want to.” Even kissed his temple, running his hand up and down Isak’s arm, making him shiver even though the water was hot around them. “I want to do this for the rest of my life, Isak. I mean it. I want to spend every damn day with you, I want to be able to take you to a hotel room just because I want to pamper you, not only on your birthday, but whenever I feel like it - and believe me, it won’t be because I’m maniac, it will be because I _want to_.” They both let out sighs and waited for a couple of seconds before the air felt a bit lighter again. “I love you so much, Isak. So much.” Isak noticed how Even’s voice was trembling but he didn’t dare to interrupt him. “You’re everything to me. I’m so glad I get to share and celebrate this day, and every other day with you. There’s no one else or anywhere else I’d rather be. It’s you. You’re it for me. We’re endgame.”

Once again, Even hugged him tighter than ever. Isak loved when he did that. He loved to be in his boyfriend’s arms - they were his home, they were his safe place, they were his _favorite_ place. “There’s no one else for me either. Thank you so much for this”, Isak turned his body as much as he could, trying to face Even, cupping his jaw gently. “Thank you for everything,” he added, leaning closer and closer with every breath he took, until they’re foreheads were touching. “I love you so much”, and then there was no space between them. Their lips were finally touching and it felt like the first time. 

Every time they had moments like this, it felt like the first time. The first time looking at each other, the first time kissing each other, the first time touching each other, the first time exploring and discovering every little detail there is to know about each other. Isak reveled in that feeling. It made him feel so alive.

He is staring at a picture they took at the bathtub, both flushing red from their previous make out session, smiles wide enough to blind him even now, remembering he didn’t want to take that picture, but Even looked at him with those puppy eyes and there was no way he could say no.

He looks at the clock on his phone again.

00:30.

No call. 

He gives up. He knows he can try and call Even, but he thinks that would be quite stupid and it might seem like he wants attention, when he was always the one he never really gave a hoot about his birthday. But that was until Even was in the picture.

He now likes celebrating his birthday because he likes how happy _Even_ gets when it’s June 21st. He likes how he smiles big and wraps his arms around Isak like he never wants to let it go. He likes how Even is visibly excited to give him his gift and how he enjoys cooking him his favorite meal and even baking a cake. He likes to make Even happy.

But right now, Even is not in Trondheim with him. He’s in a field trip for one of his classes, as a T.A and probably tired out after spending a whole day with the children. At least that’s what Isak tells himself, because that’s how Even’s report for the last two days were.

He knows his boy will be back tomorrow and they’ll have plenty of time to celebrate then, but it just feels weird not having Even by his side right now. It feels weird knowing he’ll spend his _twenty first birthday_ without the boy he got a boner because he found out Isak was born at 21:21.

It feels kind of unfair.

However, he knows nothing can be done, so he opens YouTube again, types out Art Vandeley and watches his birthday video once again, smiling and holding back a few tears that he doesn’t want to let out but they manage to escape anyway.

It’s 9:21 when he opens up his eyes, his laptop where Even usually lies, turned off and probably with no battery, his phone still with no calls missed showing on the screen. He groans, but opens the texts that are waiting for him.

Sana simply texted him a _Happy birthday, Isabel. Glad you lived another year._

Jonas sent him a punch of old pictures of them attached with _Happy birthday, bro. Behave and don’t flee the scene at 21:21._ Oh, the irony…

Magnus just texted him a bunch of emojis and said he was watching Even’s birthday video to honour Isak’s day.

Eskild’s text was practically the same as Magnus, the only difference was that he didn’t mention the video, but added _You’re so grown up now, baby Jesus. I’m so proud. MY BABY IS A GROWN ASS ADULT!!!!! Love from your guru._

He typed out a thank you to each of them, saying he was missing them, which was true, but omitting the fact that he was feeling lonely and bummed out to be alone on his birthday. On this twenty first birthday.

But what choice did he have but to go on with his life right now? It was Sunday, so he didn’t have to go to his lab. He had literally nothing to do. He knew this day would be a pain in the ass. So he started cleaning the apartment. That was clue enough of how bored he was.

By midday, he got a call for his mom and she talked and talked and talked, which was good, because it distracted him a bit. After he hung up, Jonas FaceTimed him and he could tell Isak’s head was not 100% okay.

“Come on, Isak, tell me what’s going on” Jonas presses his friend.

“You remember when I told you Even was going to be away for a few days?” Isak asks and Jonas nods. “Yeah, so.... That’s it. He’s not here and I’m a bit sad because he didn’t talk to me yet and it’s like almost four o’clock. I don’t know… I’m a bit disappointed, I guess? I mean, he doesn’t own me anything, obviously. He’s working and I know that, but it’s Sunday, you know. He left Thursday at dawn and will only come back tomorrow when I’ll probably be at the lab. I don’t really get why the school didn’t do this trip on a week day, aren’t things cheaper when it’s week days anyway?” He knows he’s rambling and he knows he’s doing it to avoid the conversation Jonas will want to have. He avoids looking at the screen because of it.

“Isak.” Jonas calls once. “Isak.” Twice. “Isak, for fuck’s sake, look at me.” So he does. “You know he loves you, right? He must be busy. The teacher must be loading him with responsibility and the kids are probably tiring him out. I’m sure he’ll call you sooner or later. And you’ll see him in no time, I’m sure.” Isak knows Jonas is right but he’s still sulking. They chat for a bit longer, Jonas trying to distract his friend and telling him about his day to day routine back in Bergen. It helps again, but once the call is over, emptiness fills Isak’s insides.

It’s now five o’clock. And he’s bored out of his mind.

Usually, Even calls around this time because it’s when the kids start showering and he’s just there supervising who already took a shower and who didn’t, so he’s mostly just sitting around and can call or text his boyfriend. But apparently, not today. Of all days, not today.

The doorbell rings and Isak frowns because it’s Sunday and he didn’t invite any of his uni friends over and they knew that he was probably gonna be alone today but yet again none of them mentioned anything.

When he opens the door, he’s surprised to say the least.

A giant wrap was there, just sitting and waiting for it to be unwrapped, with no sender in sight. He looks around but there is literally no one in the hallway, so he gets the gift and brings it inside the flat.

There’s a card attached to it.

_Isak, we knew you’d be alone today because Even told me about his trip, so I had this amazing idea and the boys all liked it. And the girls. And Eskild and Linn. So, I hope this arrives in time (I mean, we **did** pay extra for it to be delivered on sunday!!!). _  
_Now I’m sure you won’t feel so lonely._  
_Happy birthday, dude!!_  
_Magnus (and everybody else, but mostly Magnus- the genius behind this idea)._

Isak can’t help but laugh and he realizes it’s the first genuine laugh he lets out all day without being on a phone or video call. And his laugh only gets louder once he sees what’s inside the wrapping paper.

A giant plushie doll. A giant _Even_ plushie doll.

It soothes his emptiness and makes it bigger at the same time. He has no idea why the delivery guy didn’t stay behind to get some tip or whatever, but that must’ve been included on Magnus' request for it to be delivered today.

He drags his gift to the bed, lies on his side of it, hugging the plushie, knowing it will be the closest the will be to Even tonight. He snaps a photo and sends to the group chat with the boys, thanking them for the gift.

He doesn’t have much else to do. So he lets down his pride and texts Even.

> **ISAK  
>  **Hey, look what at the boys, the girls, Eskild and Linn got me! I just got it. Who said you wouldn’t be with me today? Haha.

He sends the same picture and before he can stare at the screen waiting for a responde he knows won’t come, like he did back when he started getting to know Even, he locks his phone and gets his laptop. He can try to distract himself and not mop around waiting for a call from his boyfriend.

He opens Netflix and tries to focus on watching something he already watched because he’s not in the mood for anything new - and also because Even and him have this rule not to start anything without asking if the other wants to watch it too. But he’s not paying attention, his mind is miles and miles away. To be precise, about 200 miles away, where Even is right now. Almost 300 kilometers separating them from Trondheim to Kristiansund. 

He lets whatever he opened playing in the background as he tries to eat something, but he doesn’t have much of an appetite. After that, he takes a shower to try to get his head out of this vicious cycle that has been inside of him the whole day, but it’s useless. He can only think about Even and how he’s not being appreciated by him today.

He _knows_ it’s not true, he _knows_ Even loves him and there must be an explanation as to why he didn’t call or contact him at all so far, but he can’t think of one right now and he _knows_ it’s his brain playing tricks. He _knows_ Even wouldn’t forget about this. When June began, he woke up Isak every day saying how many days were left until his birthday. These past few days he woke up with texts. _Yesterday_ he woke up with a text saying _tomorrow is the big day!!_ , so he _knows_ there’s an explanation. He just doesn’t know what it is.

Tired of waiting for a reply, realizing it’s almost six o’clock and no sign of Even contacting him, he lies on the bed and starts feeling sleep approaching him. He hugs the plushie as tight as he can as if it was the real Even. This is the best he can get today.

He jolts awake with a bounding in his door. He looks at his phone and sees it’s 21:18.

He gets up and opens the door and all the air that was in his lungs leave him.

He can’t believe his eyes. He must be dreaming, it’s the only reasonable explanation for it.

Even is here.

Even Bech Næsheim, his boyfriend, is here. 

Right in front of him.

Isak is sure he’s delusional. He’s sure this is just a dream or a vision caused by the amount of time he spent dwelling over Even today.

“Hi, baby”, Even says, taking a step closer so fast and hugging Isak so close that the younger boy almost trips on his own feet. “Happy birthday” he adds, caressing his cheek and pulling an astonished Isak by his waist and closing the gap between their bodies.

Isak’s mind is trying to catch up to whatever happened in the last few minutes when Even breaks the kiss and drags both of them inside. He drops his backpack on the floor and pulls Isak by his hand to bring the boy closer again, sitting at the edge of the bed, Isak falling on Even’s lap before he can catch up to what’s going on (still).

“Why do you look so scared?” Even asks and then Isak realizes he hasn't said anything yet. He’s trying to find his voice, but he just can’t find it. He clears his throat and opens his mouth but there is still no sound coming out of it.

“What are…” his voice is weak and he knows that. Sighing, he tries again. “ _How_ are you here?”

Even looks taken aback with the question and frowns up to his boyfriend, lifting one of his hands and tugging a string of hair behind Isak’s ear.

“Where else would I be?” He questions at the same time as an alarm goes off. “Happy twenty first birthday, Isak.” Even adds with the softest voice he’s ever used, leaning up and, finally, _finally_ , Isak gets the message.

Just like last year, it feels like they’re kissing for the first time. It feels like Even is holding Isak in his arms for the first time ever. It feels like he’s caressing one of his cheeks and pulling him as close as possible by the waist for the first time. And it’s not. They both know it’s not. It’s far from being the first time. But it’s how it feels right now.

They kiss, and they kiss, and they kiss. They get lost in each other, finally being able to be together after just a couple of days. Isak is trying to put into the kiss how much he missed Even, how much he loves him and how happy he is that he’s finally here. And he tell Even is doing the same.

Before they realize, Isak is lying on top of Even and their kissing becomes heavier and rushed and their breaths are mingling so fast that both of them soon are out of breath, breaking away from each other. Their foreheads are touching, Even is holding his boy close and nudging his nose softly.

“ _How_ are you here?” Isak asks again after a couple of minutes.

“I already told you… where else would I be?” Isak sits up and looks down at Even, confusion clear on his face, demanding a better explanation. “Ok, ok, I’ll explain, just let me up for a minute, then.” Isak hops off his boyfriend’s lap and sits on the bed, while Even gets up and heads to his backpack.

He ruffles around for a while, trying to find something and when he does he quickly tries to hide it from Isak, who only arches one eyebrow to Even. But the other hand is handing out a small cupcake to Isak.

He takes the cupcake and Even takes a small candle out of his jacket pocket, alongside his lighter. He places it above the small cake and says “Make a wish” before Isak can catch up to what’s happening. Even is still looking at him, waiting for him to blow out the candle, so he does. After that, Even gestures for him to eat it and it’s only then that Isak realizes how hungry he really is, so he does. And Even starts talking again.

“You know I hate planning things, right? It messes up with me and gives me so much anxiety, but there’s one thing I _really_ enjoy planning. Do you know what it is?” Isak shakes his head no. “Your birthday. I love planning your birthday. Ever since the first one we spent together, I’ve always liked doing everything I can for you to have the perfect day. The beers at school, the day at the park, the day at Sana’s, the hotel… I planned everything ahead. And I _hate_ planning” he lets out a chuckle and Isak gives him a little smile in return. “But I don’t mind planning things when it comes to you. So, this year I was planning we would go on a road trip. I’d ask for a week off from work and I’d talk to your teacher at the lab for him to give you some time off. I was planning we would go to Paris because I’m a cliché and I’d like to go to the city of love with you on your birthday” Isak’s eyes grow wide at the revelation but before he can say anything else, Even goes on, pacing around the room. “But then my supervisor told me we would have this class trip and it would be right on your birthday and my world came crashing down. I just hated that. But I tried to calm down and think of a solution. I tried talking to the teacher and the school principal to see if we could change the date, but it wasn’t possible. So all my plans went down the drain.”

Isak let it all sink in before asking “Okay, but how does that explain how you are here right now?”

“I’m getting there, baby” Even laughs at Isak’s eagerness. “So I told the boys I’d be away from your birthday before I told you, to see if any of them could come here and make you company, but neither of them could. Eskild even tried to get some days off of work, but he couldn’t. So I had to try plan B, which is the one who leads to me being here” Isak looks at him expectantly. “To sum up: I begged the principal to let me off the trip today. To let me come back one day before. To come back home. To come back home _to you_.”

“What?” It’s the only reaction Isak can possibly give Even right now.

“I had an agreement with the teacher and the principal. I’d stay until after breakfast and then I’d hop in the first bus here. It was totally fine and a very good plan. Both of them were teasing me about how sweet I was for trying to get back home and to be with you. I left Kristiansund at around midday, and I was supposed to get here at five o’clock. But the bus broke down. The engine stopped working and they had to call maintenance. And they took two hours to get to us. So we were there, with nothing to do, in the middle of the road for two hours and we still had three hours to get back here. And I had no signal on my phone so I couldn’t let you know and I wanted to surprise you as well. Like you did for me in 2017.”

They smile fondly at each other, remembering the surprise party and how happy they were that day.

“So I just sat there, looking at the minutes and hours go by, and then it took them another hour and a half to fix the bus problem. So that gave still plenty of time to get back to you.” Even continues his story, sighing. “But of course luck was _not_ on my side. We got stuck in the worst traffic I’ve ever seen. Seriously, we were barely moving. My anxiety was getting higher and higher by the minute and I was regretting not driving there Thursday so I could come back quicker, but the school said they wouldn’t pay for my expenses if I did that so I had no choice. We were stuck for almost another hour and a half and the only thing that mattered to me was to get home by 21:21.” He sits down on the bed next to Isak. “When we got close enough to the bus station, I called an Uber and begged him to wait for me because I was almost there. It was almost nine by then. And I’m lucky enough that the guy did wait for me. I gave him good tips” Even laughs and Isak joins him. “But when I was in the car I couldn’t find my keys and you were not picking up your phone so I just hoped you wouldn’t be mad enough to not let me inside.”

“I would never,” Isak says.

“Isak, you literally didn’t let me in when I came back from the shops and forgot to buy you cereal.”

“I remind you at least five times, Even!” He tries arguing back and glances to his boyfriend, who is smiling so wide his eyes get that cute wrinkles.

“That’s not the point. The point is” Even takes a deep breath before both of Isak’s hands. “The point is that I’m here. And I’m sorry I kept it all a secret. I’m sorry my initial plan didn’t work. I’m sorry I didn’t call you at midnight or I didn’t text you happy birthday this morning. I went to sleep early last night and I didn’t hear my alarm for 23:59. And this morning I was in a rush to get the kids to breakfast, to pack up my things and to leave for the bus station when I thought of texting you I didn’t have any signal. I’m sorry baby, I’m so so sorry.”

Isak squeezes Even’s hands, intertwining their fingers. “It’s okay. I mean, it’s not, because I was sulking all day long. I was miserable, there’s no point of me denying that. I don’t really like my birthday, I like it because _you_ like it. I like it because you get so happy to celebrate it. And I missed you so much today I slept with this fucking plushie the boys gave me, did you see it?” He glances at the doll over his shoulder and Even laughs so loud, Isak can’t help but join him.

“I love you, Isak” Even looks back at him, so much fondness in his eyes that it overwhelms the birthday boy. “I love you so much. I’m so happy I found you. I’m so happy we found each other, that we _saved_ each other. I already told you this last year, but you’re _it_ for me, Isak. I love you so damn much sometimes I feel like I get speechless and breathless thinking about it. You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me.”

“You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me too” the sincerity in their voices is loud and crystal clear. They say these things every once in a while but it has always a special meaning behind each time, and only they can know about this, only they know how much love they have for each other, how much they care for each other, how much they want each other.

“I’d do this over and over and over again for you, Isak. I’d do anything for you. Anything.” Even says, gently pushing Isak to lie down on the bed and hovers over him, nudging their noses together once again. He gives his cute nose a peck. Then another one in his right cheek. Then another one in his left cheek, making Isak giggle. Then another one on his lips.

Even gets closer and closer to Isak’s ear, lowering his voice to a whisper, even though they’re alone. “I’m _so_ glad you were born. I’m so, so, so glad. You have no idea how happy it makes me that you exist as the same time I exist, Isak. I won’t get tired of saying how _happy_ I am that you were born twenty one years ago” he gives Isak’s temples a few kisses and when he looks back at his boyfriend he sees how watery his eyes are. “I’m so glad you’re parents had unprotected sex at a probably chilly aumtum September night back in 1998, if my math is correct” he adds, trying to lighten the mood and gets a grunt out of his boyfriend, as pushes him off of him.

“Why did you ruin the mood?” Isak groans, getting up from the bed but Even holds his wrists, not letting him go too far.

“I’m sorry” Even replies, not looking sorry at all. Then he takes an envelope that was lying on the bed, right where he was sitting before and hands it to Isak. “Happy twenty first”, he adds, kissing his boyfriend.

Isak opens the envelope and, once again, he’s surprised and amazed at his boyfriend.

Inside of it, there’s just a printed paper full of information.

Flight information. AirBnB information. Itinerary information.

Trondheim to Paris. A small flat in Paris. What to do in Paris - for two.

“No way.”

“Way.”

Isak knows they’re relationship is filled with small and big gestures of romance, this one is just another one added to the list.

“I thought your gift was you coming back home” Isak says, placing each knee beside Even’s on the bed, bringing him close as he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s neck.

“I managed to change your flight and accommodation info, because as I said before, I _had planned everything_.”

“I’m proud of you for it, I know how much you hate it.” Isak adds, placing a kiss where Even’s jaw meets his neck.

“I know it’s not gonna be me saying how much I love you at the top of Eiffel Tower on June 21st at 21:21, but we’ll manage.” 

He smiles up to Isak and the younger boy thinks it’s possible to _see_ the love around them. He thinks if someone would burst into their flat, they would be able not only to feel, but to _see_ how much they love each other. And, obviously, they wouldn’t even notice someone else there, because when they get overwhelmed like this, when they get so much into each other; they’re in their own little bubble; they enter their own universe, where there’s only the two of them and the curtains are yellow and everything is just fine. Because they have each other. Because they love each other.

Without wasting any more time, their lips meet. It’s sweet, calm and slow at first. There’s a hint of smile on both of their lips, there’s some chuckling every now and then. But soon enough, their chests are pressed together, their crotches are touching and touching, and their kisses become more desperate and sloppy. Now there’s tongue, there’s sighing in relief, there’s small moans leaving both of their mouths. There’s rolls of hips and there’s Even flipping them over, breaking their lips apart, devouring Isak’s neck while he whines and whimpers and squirms under him.

When Isak tries to roll them around again, real-Even hits plushie-Even and Isak starts laughing so hard they have to stop for a minute and calm down.

“I’m going to kill Magnus” Even says, throwing the doll on the floor and ignoring Isak’s protests, pinning him on the bed and kissing him again to shut him up. It works.

In no time, they’re back where they were and between confessions of _I miss you_ and _I love you so much_ and _Happy birthday, baby_ their clothes are being thrown on the floor.

Once they’re just in their underwear, Even stops and looks at Isak. “What do you want?”

“You know what I want, Even” Isak replies, rolling his eyes and bucking his hips up, a small groan leaving their mouths at the touch.

Even dives back into Isak’s neck, while his hands roam towards his underwear, tugging them down and throwing them at the ground, just as he did to their other clothes. “You’re beautiful, Isak” he kisses down his chest, pecking his nipples and heading south and south; Isak’s breathing getting heavier and cut between whines. “And sexy, and hot” Even adds, his lips close to where Isak wants him the most. He looks down at his boyfriend almost losing his patient. 

“Fuck, Even, just do something” Isak voices his complain and gets a chuckle in return.

“Your wish is my command” and then their flat is filled is Isak’s voice calling out Even’s name time and time again, only to be interrupted by moans and pants and _oh my gods_ leaving the birthday boy’s mouth.

Isak whines loudly when Even’s mouth leaves him hanging, but then he hears the sound of the drawer opening and the lid of the lube being opened and he doesn’t have much time to complain before he’s a trembling mess under Even again, asking for more and more.

“Your wish is my command” Even chuckles again and Isak wants to hit him and tell him to stop joking around, but what leaves his mouth is a broken moan.

They take their time. Like their make out season, it starts sweet and slow, and then there’s begging and praising and confessions. Until they’re both panting and coming down from their high and lying down next to each other, close enough to still feel the other trembling slightly.

“Happy birthday, baby” Even tells him for like the hundredth time.

“Yes, Even, thank you _again_ ” Isak tells him, slapping him gently on the chest. “You know you can stop wishing me happy birthday, right?”

“It’s not the 22nd yet, so no, I won’t stop wishing you happy birthday” Even lies on his side, admiring his boyfriend's profile before the boys mirror his position.

“We have to take a shower” Isak says, nudging closer and closing his eyes, breathing Even in while doing so, Even only humming in agreement.

After a while they do shower and they take more time than necessary because, apparently, neither of them can get enough. But it’s okay. It’s what they do. It’s what they always did. Especially on special dates. Especially on June 21st.

“You’re literally in a Even sandwich. This is weird” Even tells Isak when they’re cuddling up in bed, Isak’s head on his chest, his arms wrapped around his shoulder. And plushie-Even right behind Isak. 

“I love it. I’m having the best time ever” Isak replies, smiling up at Even, tilting his chin up, the recognizable sign that he wants a kiss. Even rolls his eyes, but he can resist the cuteness, so he gives in.

“You know what I’ll miss the most about today?” Even asks.

“What?”

“I didn’t get a boner at 21:21” he adds, laughing when Isak starts throwing soft punches at his chest and groaning.

* * *

Even wakes up and knows something is wrong. It takes him a couple of seconds to notice what it is, then he looks to the side and realizes Isak is not clued to him like he always is.

Isak is clued to plushie-Even.

Even stares at the scene, not believing his eyes.

Is he being replaced by a doll he got for his birthday? Is he being replaced after just three nights away?

“For fuck’s sake” He mutters under his breath. And just stares for a little while long.

But he draws the line when he notices Isak hugging the doll tighter.

He gets up and grabs the doll, pulling it away from Isak’s arms, startling the boy awake.

“Even, what the fuck?” Isak sits up looking at Even throwing the doll as far away as he can. “What are you doing?”

“Why are you holding _that_ when I’m here?” It’s Even’s response. Isak frowns. “We were apart for just 3 nights and now you sleep hugging a doll you got _yesterday_?”

Isak’s frown only grows deeper until he realizes. “Oh my god” he says, laughing. “Even, no way.”

“What?”

“Are you _jealous_?” Isak asks and Even goes back to bed, lying on top of him.

“Shut up, I’m _not_!” Even tells Isak but his face is red and it’s so cute. If Isak is the worst liar there is, Even is close to catching up to him.

“Baby” Isak wraps his arms around Even’s neck, still laughing. “I love you. I love the doll too, but I love you so much more.” Even hums, his sign of approval of the answer.

He then starts pecking Isak’s lips a couple of times before resting his forehead on Isak’s. “I’m going to kill Magnus,” he repeats his words from last night, voice still grumpy and Isak can’t help but laugh again, hugging the _real_ Even as close as possible.

**Author's Note:**

> also thank you duy for the whispering and 'i'm glad you were born' part <3  
> title by for him. - troye sivan
> 
> thanks for taking the time to read it, i appreciate it!  
> you can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/bibsrambles) or [tumblr](https://chillerhjemmesmiley.tumblr.com/).


End file.
